The Tests
by Skyress98
Summary: Optimus and the NEST team encounter a force that is deciding to destroy the human race. They must pass four tests to save humanity. Along the way, everyone will find out that the creatures from legends, aren't just legends.


_Inside of Nina's House_

_Nina was in her room working on her computer. She was making designs of new projects she would work on in the garage. She was just finishing up the last part of her seventh project when she heard the doorbell. She knew her parents would answer it immediately, like they always did._

_Suddenly her little brother Ben came bursting into her room. He was breathing hard and he looked worried. "Nina, some men are here. They're from an organization that's called Nest. They want to talk to you," said Ben. Nina shut down her computer and walked downstairs. Three men and a woman were at the dinner table. Two of the men looked American, one looked Russian, and the woman looked Japanese. Her parents looked furious._

_Nina sat down across from them. She started to study they're movements. Every breath they took she calculated, every word that came out of their mouth she also calculated._

_The white American spoke first. "Hello Nina, I'm Captain Lennox. The men next to me are Sergent Epps and Petr and the woman is Kami. We're here because we got a signal from your computer; somehow either you or someone else hacked into our security. Can you explain it?"asked Lennox. Nina took a breath and started to talk. "Captain Lennox, I'm sorry to inform you but I don't let anyone use my computer. I do know how to hack into government computers but I choose not to. I know this because I have a photographic memory and I'm much too busy to even bother with a small scale security like Nest," said Nina. Petr started to laugh while Lennox, Epps, and Kami looked stunned. "Now if you don't mind, I have to finish my designs, please excuse me." Nina got up and started to walk upstairs when a crash came from her room. Lennox jumped up from the table and started to run upstairs, while Epps, Petr, and Kami ran outside. Nina opened her door and gasped. Her table lamp was smashed to pieces, her bed sheets were ripped to shreds, and there were claw marks on her walls._

_Lennox pushed Nina aside and reached for his sidearm. He was walking slowly and studying Nina's room. Everything was destroyed; expect for the window meaning that whatever had destroyed Nina's room was somewhere in the room, hiding._

_Lennox lifted a shredded blanket that was lying on the floor and out of nowhere something rushed under the bed. Lennox accidently fired his sidearm. The bullet missed Nina by a few inches._

_Petr came into the room carrying a strange weapon. "It went under the bed," screamed Lennox. Just as Petr was lifting the bed sheets Nina gasped. The closet door had opened and a mechanical being jumped out and had grabbed her by the arm and pointed a very big gun at her head. Lennox and Petr stopped what they were doing and just stared. The mechanical being looked almost like a Decipticon._

_Luckily Nina had secretly trained herself in over 80 different kinds of ninjustu. She grabbed the 'machine' by the arm. The mechanical being wasn't expecting it and that's when she threw it out her window. Petr and Lennox were silent._

_It took a lot of strength to throw something out a window that was over 200 pounds and was made completely of metal. All three of them walked downstairs and that's when they saw the second mechanical being. This one had her computer and was glaring at them with piercing red eyes, and just as they saw the mechanical being, they heard a rumbling from beneath their feet and the floor fell out from underneath them._

_Outside of Nina's House_

_Optimus Prime was waiting patiently in front of Nina's house while Ironhide and Longarm talked about how to improve Nest's security system. Knockout was vibrating impatiently. _

_"__What's wrong Knockout?" questioned Optimus. Knockout rumbled his engine and made his way to Optimus. "Captain Lennox and the others are taking too long," said Knockout. Optimus listened carefully and waited as Knockout tried to calm down. "Knockout, you need to remember that we are here to investigate any sightings of Decepticons. The humans are taking their time to make sure no one gets hurt," explained Optimus._

_The moment he stopped talking all the Autobots heard gun shots. Kami, Epps, and Petr came running out of the house. Kami and Petr wasted no time in getting their weapons. Epps however started to explain the situation. "There are Decepticons in the house. The girl didn't know, she was just as shocked as everyone else. The Decepticons are after something in the house. We don't know what exactly but whatever it is, it is in the girl's room." Ironhide and Longarm had stopped talking and had come over Optimus to listen to Epps._

_Petr had gone into the house to help Lennox while Kami had stayed outside beside Epps. Minutes later a Decepticon came crashing through a window. The Decepticon was very small and didn't look like it could do much damage. The Decepticon landed on Optimus's hood. Sparks were flying from its body._

_Epps and Kami both ran inside the house while the Autobots waited for the 'action' to come to them. Knockout let out a whistle. Whatever threw the Decepticon had to be strong and since there were no Autobots in the house, Optimus knew it had to be a human._

_All of a sudden the front door of the house was blasted to pieces and out of the house came a Decepticon that was a little too big to actually be in the house. On the shoulder of the Decepticon was a very small Decepticon no bigger than a child. Kami, Petr, and Lennox were right behind the Decepticon. Each of them was covered in dirt. A few seconds later Epps came running out of the house after a human female. Epps grabbed the girl by an arm and would not let go. Epps was forcing her to stay back._

_"__Are you crazy?" yelled Epps. "Didn't you see what that thing did to your house? It's too dangerous!" Nina looked at Epps and then back at the huge machine that was in her basement. "I know it's too dangerous, but that monster has my computer," said Nina. "We'll get it back for you so just stay here and don't move," said Epps. Nina was about to panic. "You don't understand, since I know how to hack into government files I keep a file for every hack I've ever done, if that __thing__ gets into my computer and downloads everything on there, then there will be no stopping it," explained Nina._

_Optimus had come over to Nina and Epps and had been 'eavesdropping' on their conversation. He was considering Nina's words very carefully. '_If the Decepticons got a hold of the data then the Decepticons would have the upper advantage and would use the data against humans.'_ Optimus started up and startled both Nina and Epps._

_Ironhide, Longarm, and Knockout waited for his command. They knew exactly what he was going to say. "Autobots, transform for action." Ironhide was the first to react to the order. He didn't even bother to slow down after he raced towards the Decepticon. He changed while speeding towards the rampaging Decepticon. He was fully transformed when he hit the Decepticon. Longarm stayed behind with his human companions however he was fully transformed. Knockout had not waited for Optimus to finish the orders for he knew what Optimus was going to say. Knockout went behind the Decepticon and was waiting for an opening to join in the fight. _

_Nina was standing watching. She had not expected that the four soliders were working with some of the 'machines'. _'What is this world coming to?' _thought Nina. She looked over her shoulder, looked up and straight into the eyes of Longarm. He was not looking at her; instead he was shifting from one foot to another._

_Longarm was watching the battle as well, he wanted to join in but Optimus had given him an order to watch over their human companions and had also ordered him to keep an extra eye on the human female named Nina. Longarm wasn't sure why but he felt he was being watched. He took his eyes from the battle that was happening before him with Optimus, Ironhide, and Knockout facing the Decepticon. Longarm looked at every human starting with Lennox. Longarm had to stop a laugh that was trying to escape from within. Lennox was standing with Epps and neither looked happy about not being able to join in the battle. Kami and Petr looked calmed but Longarm knew that they too were furious about not being able to join in the fight. Finally Longarm's eyes fell upon the girl. She was looking at the fight and for a moment Longarm thought he saw her glowing. 'That's ridiculous,' thought Longarm. 'Humans don't glow.' But then a bright flash blinded him and he had to shield his eyes from it. It is very rare for something to blind an Autobot but when Nina saw the fight erupt in front of her, she grew furious. She wanted the fighting to stop. Nina hated fights, no matter where they were or what they were for. All Nina knew was that she wanted the huge 'machines' to stop fighting over her computer._

_Nina tried to calm down but not even breathing evenly helped her, she knew that it was too late to calm down so she decided to just release her power. The power of light-auroras, stars/suns, she also controlled and had a bond with magma. Nina could awaken dormant volcanoes or make active volcanoes dormant. Nina had saved countless lives when three volcanoes went off at the same time. Absorbing the light, heat, and energy from the three volcanoes had caused her to be strong and weak at the same time. She still had their energy within her for Nina did not know how to get rid of it. She did not want to cause destruction but sadly for Nina there was usually nothing she could do. She had to release the energy at a certain time every month and if she didn't, the energy would find a way to release itself. _

_Nina had not figured that the other humans had never before seen a human with powers that was from another planet. At that moment all she wanted was for everyone to stop. So Nina took the drastic measure of showing everyone around her the power she was born with._

_The moment Optimus saw the light he had to raise both arms to shield his eyes. Ironhide and Knockout did the same but the Decepticon did not. Optimus heard a scream of fear from the Decepticon and knew that he had not covered his eyes. The Decepticon was now blind and could not see nor fight. After a few more seconds the light from the human started to dim. The human was furious and Optimus could sense it. The energy she released was almost as hot as fire but at the same time the energy was also cold as ice._

_Optimus took the risk and took his arms away from his face. What he saw stunned him. The girl was emitting an aurora. Not just any aurora but an aurora that was both hot and cold. He and his comrades were surrounded with beautiful energy. Energy that was invisible to eyes but energy that could be seen. The energy surrounded everyone and was touching everyone but the only ones that seemed to be in pain were the Decepticons. They had steam emitting from their bodies and they couldn't move. When his comrades both Autobot and human opened their eyes they were also stunned but not for long because Lennox walked to Optimus and just looked. Optimus looked at Lennox and understood the confusion. Lennox didn't even have to ask the question for Optimus knew what the question was. "I know what your question is Captain and the answer is no I have never seen anything like this before," answered Optimus Prime. _

_"__Of course you have never seen anything like this before," said a mysterious voice. "I am Aurora or Aurora Borealis. I am light. Actually I am light and fire. I was alive when Primus and Unicron fought, I knew the Thirteen. Nobody has ever seen my true form and yet here we are. You few are the first!"_

_"__What do you mean?" asked Epps. Then just as he had asked he slapped himself on the forehead. "Why am I asking light, it can't speak, this shouldn't even be happening," yelled Epps._

_"__True, what you say is usually what most say around me. But not even I, who control light and fire, the symbols of peace and destruction and life can't tell what the universe wants. And I am right in front of you. You can not see me because you have not opened your heart and your mind to the possibilities of different 'creatures' living on your planet. I am much older then any mountain or ocean on your planet, I have lived for billions of years. For as long as I can remember nobody has ever truly opened their eyes."_

_"__Why live on Earth?" asked Kami. "There are many planets out there and yet you choose to live on ours?" Optimus consider the questions as well. He didn't know why but he felt a connection between this new 'alien'._

_"__I live on your planet because I'm interested in how and why you humans evolve. Through mind and body. You humans face so many challenges that sometimes I believe that you will never figure out but instead you prove me wrong. There is always one of you that believe your kind can succeed even if many others believe you will fail. I have watched countless humans come and go but some will always stand out. They always try to show their people that they have the body and heart to pass when everyone believes they will fail._

_"__I have watched your kind with sadness in my soul. The sadness comes from watching all of you fight. I have decided to destroy you humans. My army is getting restless for they feel that you humans have lived for far too long."_

_Lennox was shocked. Everyone was shocked, to think that this being was about to destroy the human race because humans couldn't get along. "You can't do that," shouted Epps. "You can't decide for millions of people. Yes, it is true that we humans fight a lot but at times we humans can also get along. When we are threatened we can ban together. You can't say that you haven't witnessed that, after watching humans for so long that we don't have the potential to fight as one," argued Epps._

_"__Epps is right," said Kami. "At least give us some time to show you that we have the right to live and the right to fight for our lives," said Lennox._

_"__Very well, I will give you a year to show me that your species can work together. That your species can live in harmony."_

_"__I will give all of you tests. You must work together. The Autobots can help you for you will need their help. The tests will teach each of you something new about yourselves. In mind, body, and soul. The survival of your race depends on whether you win or lose. The tests are in poems. You must travel to the locations described in the poem and you must challenge the guardians that I have put there. Defeat them and get the stones that they protect. If you succeed I will spare your entire race._

_Remember you must pass the tests in a year. These poems will be hard. For once you solve one another will retake its place. Not even I know the answers. Take care and remember A YEAR. Here is the first poem- __'__As the waves crash the shore, I watch with six eyes sore.' 'My home is next to the sea, where I live is a mystery. To you and to me.' 'Misty shadows fill the land, from the sky and my hands.' 'I protect the first stone, Made from my home.' 'Sheep fill the fields, they are what I eat.' 'My land is a deadly trap, where cliffs can make you scream.'_

**_~Hydra_**

_The second poem-_

_'__My land is filled with wonders, from ice water to lava fields.' 'Nobody can live here but me; you humans call it a ring.' 'My feathers are my treasures, but the stone is my dream.' 'Made from tears of fire, its blood red shine is mostly desire.' 'The most dangerous island is where I live; to find me you must follow the stream.' _

**_~Phoenix_**

_The third poem-_

_'__You'll find me in your dreams, with nine tails and icy eyes.' 'The land is green, but you humans don't believe.' 'My kind are considered evil, however you humans misjudge.' 'My roar can rip apart mountains, my energy can melt seas, and my stare can burn forests.' 'I have known no love, not from anyone, my heart is black.'_

**_~Nine Tailed Fox_**

_The fourth poem- __ '__I live at the bottom of the ocean, near a great crack.' 'I have many arms, each over 100 feet long.' 'My beak is made for breaking and crushing, And that's what I use it for.' 'The stone is inside my head,' 'If you want to get it you must first face my stare.'_

**_~Kraken_**

_ "__You only have four poems to solve, I will keep my army from destroying you humans but remember not even I can stop all of them"_

_And with that said Aurora was gone. Nobody could move. A year to find four places, get the stones that were protected by monstrous creatures and stop an army from destroying the entire human race. _

_The first one to move was Lennox. He looked at the ground and sighed. And that's when he saw the folded paper. He reached down to grab when a voice in the background yelled at him to stop._

_Everyone turned around and there stood a giant the size of a skyscraper. 'How could we not hear __**that**__ come up behind us?' thought Lennox. The giant was looking down at the team. It started to bend forward and that's when Lennox realized that there was a young girl in the giant's hand._

_The Autobots all armed themselves as the giant neared them, but were confused to see the young female human calmly sitting in the palm of the giant. The giant was so much taller than any of the Autobots, yet for some strange reason Lennox felt calm, as did his comrades. The girl pointed to the ground and the giant knelt down and she carefully slid off his hand. The giant was breathing, which meant that it wasn't a machine, Petr walked towards the giant and looked up into the giants that shone like topaz. Then Petr looked at the girl, "What is you and your friend's name, my dear?" The girl stared at Petr and then answered his question. "My name is Canni and 'his' name is Gartro. I am human but Gartro is from a different planet, he has never told me what his kind is called."_


End file.
